theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Newman
Cassidy "Cassie" Ann Newman (née''' Johnson''') was portrayed by Camryn Grimes. Biography Cassie Newman was the daughter of Frank Barritt and Sharon Newman. She was first adopted by Alice Johnson. She was later adopted by Nicholas Newman who was married to her birth mother. She had one brother, Noah Newman and two sisters Summer Newman and Faith Newman. Sixteen year old Sharon became pregnant by her teenaged boyfriend Frank and put the baby up for adoption. Alice adopted the baby and named her Cassidy. Alice later abandoned Cassie to pursue a man and left the child in the care of her elderly mother, Millie Johnson. Sharon ended up marrying Nicholas, son of the wealthy businessman Victor Newman. When it appeared that Sharon and Nick's newborn baby, Noah, was going to die, Sharon's friend Grace Turner tracked down Cassie to help Sharon ease the pain of her impending loss. They convinced Millie to allow them to return Cassie, now five years old, to Genoa City and be reunited with her birth mother. But Noah lived, so Grace decided to keep Cassie for a while. Grace fell in love with the little girl, and kept her true indentity to herself for a year. Grace finally told Sharon who she really was, and Cassie went to live with Sharon, Nick, and Noah. Alice returned to fight for the return of her "daughter". Although Alice was about to win custody, Sharon and Nick were able to convince her that she was better off with them. Cassie legally became a Newman and changed her name to Cassidy Newman when Nick adopted her, and lived with her happy family in a converted barn on the Newman Ranch. In 2003, when Cassie was twelve, her biological father, Frank Barritt came to Genoa City. At Fenmore's boutique, Sharon was caught by surprise by him and he then saw Cassie. Frank smiled and politely said hello to Cassie and said she was a very pretty girl. Cassie ran into Frank again at the Crimson Lights and Frank politely asked her how her life was going. Cassie, getting creeped out, left. Nick, believing Frank might be after money went to Crimson Lights and confronted him. Nick pointed out that Frank never wanted anything do with Cassie before. Frank said that he was concerned when he read about Cassie almost drowning in that frozen pond and insisted that he didn't want money. Frank insisted that he was not the same guy he was when he walked out on Sharon and just wanted to get to know his daughter. Nick gave Frank a strong warning to stay away from Cassie. Cassie constantly asked Nick and Sharon who Frank was, but all they would tell her was Frank was someone Sharon knew a long time ago. It had later been discovered that Frank had been murdered by a man named Cameron Kirsten. Cameron framed Sharon for the murder. However, it was proven that Cameron, not Sharon had murdered Frank. Nick and Sharon learned that on the night Frank was murdered, Frank had an appointment with a lawyer to discuss his rights about having a relationship with Cassie, but never showed up. Nick and Sharon finally told Cassie that Frank was her biological father. Cassie was upset knowing that now she'll never get to know him or if she's anything like him. Nick and Sharon apologized to Cassie for keeping her father away from her. Although, Cassie was upset about Frank, she said that Nick would always be her real father. In 2005, Cassie turned fourteen, developed a crush on Daniel Romalotti (who was two years her senior) and yearned to be one of the "popular kids" at school, so she began to socialize with the older teens; Daniel, Lily Winters, Colleen Carlton, Devon Hamilton, and Sierra Hoffman. All five of them laughed behind Cassie's back at her attempts to act "mature" (drinking coffee, skipping classes, being rude to her mother etc.). Cassie snuck out to a party late one night, under the pretense of going to a movie with her friend Ali. There, she found a drunken Daniel passed out in the back of his car and clearly unable to drive home. She then got into his car and decided to drive him home herself (despite being under-age and without a license)and having little driving experience. She crashed the car, injuring herself and, to a lesser extent, Daniel. The two were rushed to hospital with no memory of the crash, and it was believed that Daniel had been driving drunk. A severely injured Cassie remembered that she had been driving and staggered out of the hospital to find him. She found him with Lily at Crimson Lights, but was barely able to speak. She collapsed and was rushed back to hospital, where she later died after whispering the partial truth about the accident to Nick. After her death, Cassie appeared on multiple occasions to Nick (and once to Sharon) as a hallucination or spirit. During one of his visits to his son Jack, the late John Abbott relayed a message from Cassie for Sharon as well—confirming that Cassie's spirit was alive and well. In May 2009, she visits her mom in a dream saying she will have a baby girl and to just have faith, but in a twisted way Sharon's future husband Adam Newman made Sharon and everyone else believe the baby was stillborn when in actuality he gave the newborn to Ashley Abbott. In 2010, Cassie pays Sharon a visit once again. Cassie tells Sharon she will hold her baby girl in her arms. Sharon and Nick are reunited with their daughter, Faith Newman after Adam's schemes are revealed. In 2013, Cassie appeared as a manifestation of Sharon's conscience while she was off her bi-polar medication. Sharon eventually got back on her medication and the appirition of Cassie vanished. Relationships Grandparents *Doris Collins (maternal grandmother) *Millie Johnson (adoptive grandmother) *Nikki Reed (adoptive grandmother) *Victor Newman (adoptive grandfather) Parents *Alice Johnson (adoptive mother) *Frank Barritt (birth father) *Nicholas Newman (adoptive father) *Sharon Newman (birth mother) Siblings *Noah Newman (brother) *Faith Newman (sister) *Summer Newman (adoptive paternal half-sister) Video Photos cassie newman.jpg|Little Cassie Newman little cassie.jpg|Five year old Cassie camryn grimes.jpg|Camryn Grimes little noah's christmas.jpg|Newman family Christmas cassie, sharon, and nick.jpg|Cassie, Sharon, and Nick cassie on a magazine cover.jpg|Cassie on a magazine cover cassie at a party.jpg|Cassie at a party cassie and sharon.jpg|Cassie and Sharon cassie and nick.jpg|Cassie and Nick the newmans.jpg|Newman family (1990's) cameryn wins the golden globe.jpg|Camryn Grimes wins the Golden Globe cassie and her parents.jpg|Cassie and her parents newman family.jpg|Newman Family 2005 cassie and abby.jpg|Cassie and Abby Cassie and the teens of genoa city.jpg|Cassie and the teens of Genoa City (2005) Cassie's final days.jpg|Cassie's final days Cassies ghost visits Sharon.png|Cassie's ghost visits Sharon Camyrn_Grimes-1816.jpg Category:Dead People Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Newman family Category:Reed family Category:Heroines Category:Hellstrom family Category:Protagonists